La noble casa Ardley
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Aquello era quizás, el último insulto que podían hacer tanto a Eliza como a la señora Leagan. Pero ¿Acaso importaba?


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Candy Candy son propiedad __Kyōko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi, Kōdansha y Nakayoshi__ (Manga), Shun-ichi Yukimuro, Toei Animation y TV Asahi (Anime)_

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del anime._

Dedicatorias:

_Para los que leyeron Obediencia Perfecta (Un buen Leagan), y pidieron esta escena._

* * *

**La noble casa Ardley**

Aquello era quizás, el último insulto que podían hacer tanto a Eliza como a la señora Leagan. Pero ¿Acaso importaba?

* * *

Abrió la puerta de una manera con tanta brusquedad que pudo haberla hecho golpear contra la pared sin ningún problema, pero había un freno que impidió tanto el golpe, como el rebote.

— ¿No acostumbras llamar antes de entrar? No es muy propio de una dama. — dijo Neal sin quitarse de los labios el broche con el que debía sujetar el corbatín del pequeño que tenía enfrente.

Eliza no pudo evitar contraer su rostro en una expresión de reprobación que obligó al niño a agachar la cabeza. Tenía solo cinco años, pero su mente estaba despierta y atenta al mundo, cuando se vivía sin padres, no quedaban muchas opciones para sobrevivir.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Eliza? — preguntó Neal acomodando el pañuelo antes de prensarlo. Él era un especialista en varios tipos de corbatas y corbatines, pero ese pañuelo en especial constituía un reto, aún con ayuda.

— ¿Ya tan pronto has adquirido hábitos de la gentuza? — preguntó mordaz. La sensación de ardor en el estómago se había vuelto una constante en su vida, y las situación por sí misma era desagradable, con un malestar de tal magnitud no había manera de que cuando menos pudiera fingir una simpatía que no sentía.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La pasividad de Neal era todavía más exasperante, más que la mirada de aquél niño, aquél error, aquella aberración que llevaría el nombre de la familia y contra la que nada había podido hacer porque no lo supo sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Ya vamos tarde.

—Claro que no.

—No tiene caso que te esmeres más. Ya sabes lo que dicen, aunque vistas a un mono con sedas…

—Eliza, retírate por favor.

Los ojos de Neal irradiaban furia, de manera que la petición había sonado realmente sin el "por favor", casi como si lo hubiera escupido.

Apretó los dientes, no podía creer que, siendo que él había sido educado apropiadamente para ser un digno miembro de la familia Leagan, hubiera simplemente cambiado sus maneras por un absurdo capricho. Salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza, como si con eso hubiera podido abofetear a su hermano, que ya no consideraba como tal.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre que permanecía en el salón de té.

— ¿Vas a ir vestida así? — preguntó mirando el traje de diario que usaba la señora Leagan mientras se bebía el té que había preparado para ella una de las sirvientas con las recomendaciones del médico, debido a un reciente padecimiento de los nervios.

—No. No iré. — anunció firmemente la mujer.

Eliza se sentó a su lado alisando los pliegues imaginarios de su vestido.

—La tía abuela Elroy se va a molestar.

—No apruebo en absoluto esta situación. Si tu hermano recapacita, devolverá ese niño al legítimo lugar al que pertenece.

—Solo desea molestarnos, madre.

—Es una infamia. Ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de los Britter para ocultar información innecesaria.

Eliza se recargó en el respaldo del sillón dejando salir un suspiro. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón en un gesto meditabundo.

—Aún debe haber algo que pueda hacer…

—No te atrevas, Eliza.

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del señor Leagan, vestido de gala, listo para salir.

—Me olvidaba que estabas de parte de la denigración de la familia. — dijo la señora Leagan dejando de lado su taza, evitando siquiera mirarlo, tal como lo había hecho desde que todo el problema había empezado y el hombre se había inclinado a apoyar la decisión de su hijo.

—No hay tal denigración. ¿Es definitivo que no irás?

La mujer asintió.

—No soportaré esta humillación.

El hombre suspiró cansado, no tenía más fuerzas para tratar de disuadir a su mujer cuando, después de más de veinte años no lo había logrado. No obstante, el sentimiento de pesadumbre por la impotencia que le causaba ver que la familia se había separado en dos bandos diametralmente opuestos, no hacía más que recriminar su fracaso como padre.

—Estaremos de vuelta en la noche. ¿Eliza?

Ella se puso de pie, despidiéndose de su madre y alcanzando a su padre para subir al auto. Lo único que agradecía, era que no tendría que viajar con Luisa y Neal.

—Su vida es un desastre. — susurró al ver que su hermano no tenía chofer y que él mismo conducía el auto, pero lo que más la horrorizaba, era que Luisa iba también al frente.

Desde que la pareja se había marchado a Nueva York, por asignación de Albert, poco habían sabido de ellos, hasta hacía una semanas cuando, con toda la vulgaridad posible, se habían presentado con un niño al que habían tenido la osadía de llamar su hijo.

Sin consultarlo, sin pedir aprobación, sin cuando menos tener en consideración todo lo que era correcto para una familia de gran reputación.

—Tiene nombre de caballo. — dijo para sí misma aunque su padre la escuchó.

—Eliza, basta.

Guardó silencio porque no tenía intenciones de empezar una discusión con él, y solo se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana hasta que la villa Ardley apareció por entre los árboles.

El camino hasta la entrada, en la casa principal, ya estaba flanqueado por el resto de los autos de los demás miembros de la familia, algunos cercanos, otros no tantos, consanguíneos y políticos. Todos aquellos con los que se sostenía la poderosa empresa y que atendían las invitaciones con mucho entusiasmo para compensar el trecho que los separaba de Albert y la sucesión directa.

Se preguntó qué tan ofendidos se sentirían al saber que ese niño que Neal llevaba consigo para presentarlo ante ellos, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, y sin ningún derecho, se había posicionado mejor en la estructura del árbol familiar. Aunque las esperanzas de que alguien estuviera de acuerdo con ella se desvanecían, pues habían permitido la permanencia de Candy directamente con los Ardley, un Leagan los tendría sin cuidado.

_Aberrante._

Sentía el impulso de imitar a su madre y esconderse hasta que Neal entrara en razón y recordara todo aquello que habían construido juntos para demostrar que eran mejores por un derecho natural. Sin embargo, si había algo que podía hacer para corregir los errores de su hermano, y evitar una desgracia mayor, sin duda, sería en esa fiesta.

Tenía que hablar con la tía Abuela, la única persona razonable con el poder para hacer cualquier cosa. Si la tía abuela conseguía convencer a los miembros mejor posicionados de la familia, podrían presionar a Albert para que tomara cartas en el asunto. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso que Candy anduviera por ahí, trabajando en clínicas de mala muerte y viviendo en un departamento de clase obrera, como para aceptar otra infamia.

Si quedaba algo de sentido común y buenas costumbres en la familia Ardley y su descendencia, entenderían el sentimiento.

—Que vulgar, Neal será el último en llegar.

—Si no te das prisa, nosotros seremos los últimos. — dijo el señor Leagan ayudando a su hija.

Las enormes faldas ya no estaban realmente de moda. Él que pasaba más tiempo en la ciudad había notado el cambio casi abrupto que había surgido en las jóvenes, que no solo se atrevían a mostrar sus tobillos usando zapatos más descubiertos y faldas más ligeras. Sin embargo, Eliza se había aferrado a sus vestidos casi desesperadamente, solo había prescindido del exceso de listones y flores de tela. Aún cuando siempre había presumido de mantenerse a la moda, se había escudado bajo la frase que día a día cuestionaba más: _"las buenas costumbres"._

¿Cuáles eran las buenas costumbres?

Las de Eliza se resumían a gastar dinero en cosas que no necesitaba, mirar hacia abajo a la servidumbre y en general a cualquier persona que debiera trabajar para ganarse la vida. A veces pensaba que él estaba incluido en esa lista pero no lo expresaba en voz alta para que siguiera costeando su cómoda vida como hija de familia.

El salón al que fueron conducidos ya se encontraba bastante concurrido, y aunque su llegada fue notada por más de uno, nadie prestó mayor atención, pues el evento principal no trataba sobre ellos.

A los pocos minutos Neal, Luisa y su pequeño, finalmente llegaron, entonces el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Albert se apresuró a darles el encuentro tomando a Neal por un hombro para acercarlo. Sin pedirlo, como un montón de ovejas entrenadas, todos los familiares realizaron un ruedo, pero Eliza no se acercó, solo se dedicó a mirarlos con desdén.

—Bienvenidos todos. — dijo Albert con la copa del brindis en la mano, lo que fue una señal para que todos los meseros se apresuraran para cerciorarse de que los presentes tenían con qué brindar.

—Miembros de la familia Ardley, y de las familias que forman parte de nosotros aunque no compartan el apellido, como ya saben, es una tradición que, cuando un nuevo miembro se incorpora a nuestra gran casa, sea presentado adecuadamente. Hace ya algunos años que dimos la bienvenida a Luisa, pero este día, la fiesta es en honor al hijo de Neal y Luisa.

Albert extendió la mano al pequeño que se había aferrado a la mano de su madre, temeroso de la multitud que lo rodeaba. Albert se dio cuenta y decidió inclinarse un poco.

—Solo diles cómo te llamas ¿Está bien? — dijo sonriendo, de manera que logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Después de respirar profundamente, se soltó de la mano de Luisa y caminó hasta llegar junto al jefe de familia de los Ardley. Parándose derecho, tal como Neal le había dicho que lo hiciera, miró a todos los presentes antes de animarse a hablar.

—Mi nombre es John Linus Leagan… un gusto conocerlos.

Había empezado firme y con fuerza, aunque al final dudó ya que no sabía cómo terminar. Sin embargo, la concurrencia se mostró complacida y brindaron por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Era más de lo que Eliza podía soportar, con los puños apretados buscó a la tía abuela, encontrándola sentada no muy lejos de ahí. George estaba a su lado, solo como un asistente en caso de que requiriera algo; la edad la había alcanzado y si había ido era solamente porque su posición la obligaba, hacía más de un año que su salud no le permitía atender todos los eventos sociales.

— ¡Tía abuela Elroy! — exclamó.

No estaba realmente lejos, pero para hablar con la mujer había que levantar un poco la voz.

— ¿Eliza?

La anciana no la reconoció sino hasta que la tuvo enfrente. Eliza besó sus manos y se sentó a su lado aprovechando la silla que estaba libre.

—Es tan terrible lo que está sucediendo. — dijo acercándose más a su oído para no tener que gritar.

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Lo de Neal, tía abuela!

— ¿El niño?

—Sí ¿Qué otra cosa?

—Hay Eliza, ya sé a qué has venido. — dijo la anciana separándose un poco de ella; —A lo mismo que me ha pedido tu madre desde hace semanas.

— ¿Pero es que no hay nada que hacer?

—Ya estoy demasiado vieja, y cansada también. Todo lo que mis padres, mis abuelos y yo misma hemos trabajado por todos estos años, ya no es más que una ilusión. William me lo advirtió mucho tiempo atrás, aún mucho antes de que tú nacieras; el mundo cambia, la gente también, y solo los que se adaptan a este cambio pueden trascender en el tiempo.

— ¡Pero qué tipo de trascendencia le espera a la familia si se llena de huérfanos!

Eliza se había puesto de pie abruptamente. La anciana solo la miró con toda tranquilidad, aún a través del perpetuo gesto severo de sus ojos que había tenido siempre, con el porte derecho que la sostenía casi a la fuerza pese a los años.

—El tiempo en que el cabeza de familia decidía lo que era mejor y su voz era inapelable, ha terminado. Albert ha renunciado a ese poder y el resto lo ha aceptado. Nos guste o no, así son las cosas, Eliza.

La joven se estremeció con fuerza, incapaz de gritarle a esa mujer toda la frustración que sentía.

—George, trae al niño, quiero verlo de cerca.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza y se alejó.

—Eliza, lo único que puedes hacer, es concertar tu propio matrimonio. Uno adecuado y conservar en tu familia las buenas costumbres, entonces, la trascendencia de la que hablaba William decidirá a quién legarse. De cualquier forma, el verdadero legado Ardley está en Albert, y si no tiene hijos propios, poco o nada importa lo que hagan las demás familias que se han ramificando, será el fin de la noble casa Ardley. Ante esa tragedia, que Luisa y Neal tengan el gusto de ser padres, aunque no sea de su sangre, me parece razonable.

—Así que de eso se trata. — susurró Eliza. La tía abuela no la escuchó, y la joven solo se despidió secamente decidiendo que ya no había objeto en permanecer en la fiesta.

—Llévame a casa. — ordenó a su chofer.

— ¿Y el señor Leagan, señorita?

— ¡Después vendrás por él, torpe! ¡Llévame ahora!

Miró la casa que antes le pareciera señorial, transformarse antes sus ojos en unas ruinas decadentes. Si ya le había parecido que no tenía mucho que rescatar de los Ardley desde la llegada de Candy, y por eso había arreglado el matrimonio de su hermano con Luisa, en ese instante sentía un desprecio mayor apoderarse de ella.

Definitivamente estaba sola contra un mundo que perdía el sentido.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Esta historia iría un tiempo después del final de "Obediencia perfecta" (por cuestiones estéticas de proyectos futuros le cambié el título a Un buen Leagan) _

_¿Por qué no lo incluí como un capítulo de ahí? (A riesgo de spoiler, solo lean estas notas los que leyeron ese fanfic de su servidora, lo encuentran en mi perfil)_

_En primer lugar, cuando realicé la trama de esa historia tenía solamente una idea en mente: hacer crecer a Neal, y orillarlo a aceptar que los hijos adoptivos no son malos (y sí, siempre supe que iba a llegar a eso con Luisa)._

_En segundo lugar, toda la historia esta desde el punto de vista de Neal, ocasionalmente de Luisa, porque la historia iba de ellos dos y lo que sentían al respecto de su matrimonio, ver la reacción de Eliza me llevaba a un punto que no venía mucho al caso, sin embargo, al final me convencieron de escribirlo y una idea llegó a mi mente, así que, esto va para quienes lo pidieron._

_Último aviso. Estoy trabajando también en la historia de Annie y Archie, espero tenerla en estreno cuando desaloje un poco todos los pendientes de Naruto. Me gustaría verlos por ahí, mientras tanto_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
